


[Podfic of] Life on the Fashion Scene

by klb



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Project Runway
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>This season of Project Runway becomes infamous for reasons beyond the quirks of the designers, Matt P.'s ousting, Pete's apparently crippling co-dependence on Patrick, and the rumored trysts between Mikey and Pete spawned by their formation of the Sweet Little Dudes Club (and the resulting matching t-shirts).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Life on the Fashion Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life on the Fashion Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64199) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



**Title:** [Life on the Fashion Scene](http://idyll.livejournal.com/407020.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://idyll.livejournal.com/profile)[**idyll**](http://idyll.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:** klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[ **podklb**](http://podklb.livejournal.com/))  
 **Fandoms:** Bandom, Project Runway  
 **Pairing:** Gen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 39:27  
 **Direct link to mp3:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Life%20on%20the%20Fashion%20Scene.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
 **Direct link to m4b:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Life%20on%20the%20Fashion%20Scene.m4b) (right-click save to download)  
 **Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?hwr9jnm28nhtnv1)  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?i7bvpk9kz35z4b8)

 

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/UyfLj.jpg)  
cover art by [](http://aneas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aneas.livejournal.com/)**aneas**  


**Author's Note:**

>  **About this podfic** : This was made for the [](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/profile)[**multipodicity**](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/) challenge. The original recording by [](http://2naonh3-cl2.livejournal.com/profile)[**2naonh3_cl2**](http://2naonh3-cl2.livejournal.com/) can be found [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-on-fashion-scene). Notes on the thought process that went into the reading are [here](http://community.livejournal.com/podremix/4295.html). The short version: this is kinda experimental and not my usual reading style, but it was a deliberate choice made for a specific reason.


End file.
